


Ladybug

by sparkinglovingheart



Series: Loved You Yesterday, Love You Still [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Children's Stories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Innocence, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pet Names, Thumb-sucking, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinglovingheart/pseuds/sparkinglovingheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve memorizes everything about his daughter. </p><p>Total self indulgent fluff. Drabble-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I have requests that I need to be working on, I've just really been lacking in writing inspiration lately. I'll have them done soon. In the meantime, I just felt like writing Steve and Wanda fluffiness, so here you go.

Steve memorized everything about Wanda.  
  
Ruffled dresses with matching ribbons that tied up silky brown hair. Soft little kisses and hugs a hundred times a day, hands sticky from frosting, the same children’s songs sung over and over again, Cinderella put on repeat, hide and seek with imaginary friends, glitter glue and crayons everywhere, baths that took too long because they’d end up having a splash fight. Holding her in his arms until she fell asleep, and kissing away her tears when she woke up crying, then falling asleep until the next day when they’d do it all over again.  
  
Steve _adored_ everything about Wanda.  
  
She looked at him like a hero that she had no expectations of. Sometimes it seemed like half of the world was always on edge, debating about Captain America, about his legacy, what he should do next, what he needed to say. The other half looked at him as Steve or Captain Rogers, and either way, they would just talk about how he’s screwed up, not following orders correctly, that he was doing things wrong. But to his little girl, he was just Dad, who probably hung the moon only because he existed and loved her, and that was good enough.  
  
Steve was supposed to be sending some E-mail to let someone or other know that he was absolutely not interested in doing any TV interviews when Wanda, who had been on the floor quietly playing with some blocks climbed up on his lap and kissed his face, whispering, “I love you, Daddy.”  
  
And just like that, his heart melted.  Steve stroked her hair, “I love you too, ladybug. What were you building down there?”  
  
“A house. For animals,” she explained, “The ones who don’t have homes, so they can live there and someone will take care of them. Just like you and Bucky took care of the cats at your apartment. You told me, remember? I love that story.”  
  
Steve had told her that story too many times to count and she never tired of hearing it. If something involved animals, especially kittens, chances were that Wanda would get ridiculously excited over it. Even her little earrings were shaped like cats, which Steve pointed out.  
  
“Mommy got them for me,” she said, “I told her thank you a billion times and I made her a card. I made Sam a card too.”  
  
“Sam will love it,” he stood up, keeping her close in his arms. Wanda was much smaller than him, and he’d never had a problem carrying her, “Just like he loves you.”  
  
“Maybe it will help with his bad dreams. I heard you talking to him about that.”  
  
Steve nodded. Sam was a cheerful, friendly guy and he gave great advice. But he had PTSD just as much as the rest of them. Wanda had it too, to a ridiculously high degree, which triggered some of her separation anxiety. She hated being alone, and to be frank, Steve hated leaving her by herself for more than a few minutes.  
  
“Sam does have bad dreams,” he said slowly, “Like you.”  
  
Wanda bit her lip, “I don’t like them. They’re scary and they make me cry and hide. And sometimes I get scared because it’s dark and I don’t know if I can find you.”  
  
“Oh, sweetheart. You never have to worry about that. I’ll always be there when it gets scary, okay?”  
  
Wanda looked him in the face with wide, trusting, green eyes, “Promise?”  
  
“I promise,” he kissed her cheek, “Do you want to go look at the flowers?”  
  
Her eyes lit up, “Can we?”  
  
“Of course we can,” he carried her out to the balcony of the tower where the two of them and Thor had planted a little garden. Wanda was extremely meticulous about caring for the plants and more often than not, treated them like people. They even had names.  
  
“Sarah,” she said, patting one little rose, “And Emily and Jenny. Look Dad, they’re friends.”  
  
“I see that,” Steve smiled, “It’s probably because of you. You’re a very good role model.”  
  
Wanda shook her head as she started carefully watering the plants,“I’m too little to be a role model.”   
  
He laughed, “Well, I think we could all learn a little something from you. They sure need the water, huh?”  
  
“Daddy, what’s gonna happen when it’s cold?” she looked up at him with a sudden worry, “Will our flower friends go away?”  
  
“For a little while,” he put a comforting arm around her, “But they’ll come back in the spring. It’s just as if they’re taking a little vacation, like how birds fly away for the winter. Remember how we learned about that?”  
  
Wanda nodded, “I liked learning about birds. And animals, and flowers, and lots of things. Do you think we could maybe learn about mermaids? Please?”  
  
Steve laughed and picked her up again, walking back inside, “Of course we can. I’ll take you to the library tomorrow. Anything you want to read in the meantime?”  
  
“Alice Through the Looking Glass,” she reminded him, “We’re almost done with it. Can we please read it now?”  
  
“Go get it,” Steve set her down and sat on the couch, “I remember reading that story when I was a kid.”  
  
Wanda looked at him with interest as she handed him the book and curled up on his lap, “Really? Did _your_ daddy read it to you?”  
  
“My mom. She read to me every chance she got,” he opened it up, “Where were we?”  
  
“She’s a queen now.”  
  
“Oh, that’s right,” he kissed the top of her head, “I love you, ladybug. You’re my favorite little girl.”  
  
Wanda laughed, “I’m your only little girl!”  
  
“Still my favorite. No changes, no exceptions,” he focused on the page, “`Well, this is grand!' said Alice. `I never expected I should be a Queen so soon.”  
  
Wanda listened intently, keeping her thumb in her mouth and her other hand grabbing Steve’s shirt. He spoke, he read, but he focused on his daughter, memorizing everything about her again. 


End file.
